


Ghirlande

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Caring Jody Mills, Christmas, Fever, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Season/Series 11, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: La prima cosa che Sam nota quando alza lo sguardo è la ghirlanda appesa alla porta.Non sa se c'è per davvero, sono due giorni che la febbre lo divora, due giorni che la sua mente gli mostra cose che non esistono, o almeno spera.
Relationships: Alex Jones & Jody Mills & Claire Novak, Alex Jones & Sam Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jody Mills & Dean Winchester, Jody Mills & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ghirlande

_Autore: Joy_

_Fandom: Supernatural_

_Personaggi: Sam, Dean, Jody, Alex e Claire_

_Ambientata durante la stagione undici._

_Warning: Iniezione, Allucinazioni/Incubi_

_Scritta per l'Advent Calendar, gruppo facebook[Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033/?ref=group_header)_

_Prompt: Ghirlanda_

**Ghirlande**

La prima cosa che Sam nota quando alza lo sguardo è la ghirlanda appesa alla porta.

Non sa se c'è per davvero, sono due giorni che la febbre lo divora, due giorni che la sua mente gli mostra cose che non esistono, o almeno spera.

“È Natale?” riesce a chiedere, allungando le punte della dita per sfiorare le foglie imbiancate da neve di plastica.

“Tra tre giorni, Sammy” gli risponde suo fratello. Anche lui allunga la mano, nota, ma le sue dita non sfiorano l'agrifoglio, Sam le vede posarsi decise sul campanello e premere.

La testa gli rimbomba del suono acuto che si sprigiona, si porta la mano libera alla fronte e serra gli occhi con forza.

“Resisti ancora un po'” mormora Dean, sistemandosi meglio il suo braccio attorno al collo e aumentando la presa sul suo fianco. “Ci siamo quasi.”

Sente i cardini della porta cigolare e riesce ad aprire gli occhi in tempo per vedere lo stupore farsi largo sul volto dello sceriffo Mills.

“Jody” inizia suo fratello “so che sei molto impegnata con le ragazze e tutto il resto, ma eravamo in zona e non sape-”

Jody lo interrompe con un gesto secco della mano.

“Portalo dentro, Dean” gli dice decisa.

Si risveglia sdraiato sul letto di una stanza che non conosce; ci sono molte persone, ne sente le voci, ma non riesce a capire esattamente cosa stanno dicendo.

“Dean?” chiama, dopo un vano tentativo di mettere a fuoco i volti.

La mano di suo fratello si posa sulla sua fronte.

“Sono qui, Sammy.”

Esala un sospiro di sollievo e chiude di nuovo gli occhi: la febbre e la luce li fanno lacrimare.

La mano di Dean s'intrufola sotto la sua camicia e sfila da sotto il suo braccio un termometro che non sapeva di avere.

Quando lo sente commentare solo con un “uhm”, sa che il responso non è positivo.

“Alex?” lo sente chiamare dopo un istante.

Si sforza di riaprire gli occhi e il volto della ragazza è vicino a lui.

Sente anche la sua mano sul fianco; è più piccola di quella di suo fratello, pensa.

L'ago che lo punge proprio dove inizia la natica, lo prende alla sprovvista e lo fa sussultare.

“Sta' buono” lo ammonisce Dean, posandogli una mano sul petto. “È solo un antibiotico, dopo starai meglio.”

Sam pensa che può tollerare un'iniezione, in fondo ha sopportato di peggio.

Brucia però, e quel dolore risveglia qualcosa di terribile.

Sam vede le fiamme, i chiodi incandescenti, un ghigno crudele e... precipita.

Ha paura.

Grida forse, mentre la buca nel terreno lo inghiotte.

Finché le mani di suo fratello non arrestano la caduta.

Lo sollevano dai cuscini.

Quando apre gli occhi non c'è più nessuno nella stanza, neanche quel ghigno feroce.

C'è solo Dean.

E lui ha braccia forti, che possono reggerlo.

“Ti tengo” gli dice, e gliele avvolge attorno.

“Lo so” risponde Sam un istante prima di ripiombare nel buio.

Il bagno che Alex gli concede la mattina successiva è il momento più piacevole degli ultimi tre mesi. La stanza è tiepida e odora del sentore fresco di un sapone che conosce; forse lo usava suo padre. No, lo usava Bobby.

“Testa indietro” ordina suo fratello. “O ti andrà la schiuma negli occhi.”

Sam ride e non gli dice che quella notte ha sognato Lucifero che glieli strappava, gli occhi.

Pensare che quello è un ricordo e non un sogno, lo terrorizza a tal punto che preferisce raccontarsi la storiella dell'incubo.

Dean continua ad aiutarlo e alla fine è talmente bagnato che decide di farsi una doccia anche lui. Non che non ne avesse bisogno, dopo avergli passato la notte accanto. La febbre alla fine è scesa, ma lo ha lasciato in un lago di sudore.

Hanno condiviso anche quello, come tutto il resto.

Trascorrere la vigilia di Natale seduto sul divano, con pigiama e vestaglia freschi di bucato, lo fa sentire quasi bene.

Jody si siede accanto a lui e gli posa una mano sul ginocchio; ha appeso una ghirlanda anche sulla porta del salotto, non è bella come quella all'esterno, ma Sam adesso è sicuro che _c'è_ , ed è una bella sensazione.

“Hai qualche preferenza per il pranzo di Natale” gli chiede.

Ha un'espressione allegra e le brillano gli occhi: sembra felice di averli intorno, lui e Dean, e anche le ragazze.

Jody non manca mai di ricordare che la sua porta è sempre aperta; Dean pensa che lo faccia per loro, per regalargli l'illusione di una famiglia e di una casa dove poter tornare, ma Sam riesce a vedere la verità.

Sa che è lei ad averne bisogno.

Jody non si è mai abituata alla solitudine, odia trovare le luci spente e le stanze che odorano di chiuso quando torna da lavoro, odia pensare che quell'edificio sia solo un luogo e non più una casa.

“Allora?” lo richiama lei.

“Oh bè, forse dovresti chiedere a Dean” gli risponde con un sorriso d'intesa.

“L'ho fatto” annuisce Jody. “E adesso so che dovrò cucinare l'intera città.”

Sam ride, ride anche Jody.

Dean e le ragazze rientrano in quel momento con le borse della spesa e sembra davvero che stiano programmando il pranzo per un reggimento.

Suo fratello gli getta uno sguardo fugace e sembra compiaciuto di trovarlo esattamente dove lo ha lasciato.

“Tutto bene, Sammy?” vocia smagliante sulla soglia, mentre Claire continua a borbottargli qualcosa contro.

Alex invece si avvicina con aria esasperata, bisbiglia qualcosa a sua madre e accenna a sua sorella. Jody scuote la testa sconsolata.

Poi si rivolge a lui.

“Posso?” gli chiede la ragazza, allungando la mano verso la sua fronte.

Sam annuisce.

“Va meglio, vero?”

Sam annuisce di nuovo, grato del suo riserbo.

Alex è una delle poche, oltre a suo fratello, a sapere cosa significa avere dentro di sé una parte oscura e conviverci. Sam la rispetta, lei fa lo stesso con lui.

La stanza diventa chiassosa.

Claire e Dean stanno discutendo, sembra davvero che in casa ci sia un reggimento.

E invece ci sono solo loro.

C'è Dean che improvvisamente ricorda di avere un fratello convalescente e abbassa i toni; gli viene naturale, lo protegge da sempre.

C'è Claire che non ha fede da quando un angelo si è preso suo padre; suo padre, che ha preferito la fede a lei.

C'è Jody che darebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di avere di nuovo una famiglia, dentro quella casa vuota.

E Alex che stringe le labbra quando esce per fare il turno di notte, perché di notte lei ha vissuto troppo a lungo.

E poi c'è lui, che non sa a che luogo appartiene ed è stato così fin da quando era bambino, ma sa che appartiene al quel momento e vuole goderselo.

Fine.


End file.
